A Time of Reunion
by dem bones
Summary: AU after ch 15 of HBP. Days before Christmas break, Harry Potter receives unexpected company. Can Harry make this the best Christmas ever or will Lord Voldemort spoil his fun? Not SLASH.


Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

Chapter 1.

Neville Longbottom sat solemnly by the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry couldn't help but wonder if Neville was ready to give away that kind of information. He had revealed to his closest friends about how his parents were tortured to insanity. Only now had Harry had the time to ponder what it truly meant for Neville every year.

Even if Harry had never had parents, he had always craved the love and attention from a parental figure. Neville had parents...once. Then they were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Thinking about it, Harry had a new ambition. He was going to make this the best Christmas ever.

Harry had recieved Ron's invitation to come over to his house for Christmas, and Mrs. Weasley had encouraged him to invite some of his new friends over.

He had the pleasure of gaining the company of Miss Luna Lovegood during his fifth year, and had developed a friendship with Neville.

At the first opportunity that presented itself, he'd ask if Luna would come over for Christmas.

The next day, Harry spotted Padma Patil exiting the entrances to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Hey, Padma,"

"Harry," Padma replied startled.

"Do you know where Luna is?" Harry asked.

"Don't you know, Harry," Padma said. "She's sick today,"

"Does she have the Wizard's Flu?"

"I-I, she says she was attacked by Nargles,"

"That sounds like Luna," Harry laughed slightly before dying away.

He walked in the other direction rather disappointed, this wasn't how he imagined his Christmas at all.

Harry so wrapped up in his thoughts had continued walking. The rows of stairs had moved again, and Harry had to climb up the stair to go to charms. Just last week, he had been certain it had been south of the Ravenclaw common room.

Suddenly Harry was pushed back by an invisible force before he fell to the ground, someone had snagged his arm. He looked to the side, Ron had seized him before he fell.

A light snickering filled the background, and Harry turned to see where the noise was coming from. No one was even looking their direction, the Slytherins were talking amongst themselves, and the Gryffindors were talking in their circles.

Harry had a snagging suspicion that someone may have stolen his invisibility cloak and was trying to play a prank on him.

With open arms, Harry felt for the invisibility cloak. His hands ran across a breezy fabric like fluttering silk, and he yanked hard.

He heard several shoes pounding against the hallow stairs but Harry couldn't see anyone.

"Hey Harry, isn't that your invisibility cloak," Ron asked.

"Yeah,"

"Who do you suppose took it?"

"I-I don't know," Harry replied.

Harry spotted Hermione Granger next to an empty seat, and Ron Weasley went about his separate way sitting between Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagan.

Unfortunately Hermione still hadn't forgiven Ron after his affair with Lavender Brown. It was very infuriating listening to Hermione rant about Ron. He could imagine how a speech with her would go. 'Ron is such a jerk, why should I go about forgiving him,' 'I mean he likes that Lavender chick more than me,' 'I should ask Cormac out to get back at him,'

"Hermione, I got to show you something," Harry said.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry brought up the invisibility cloak he had seized earlier.

"Harry, isn't that your-" Hermione said.

Harry nodded.

"Shouldn't it be-"

"Yeah, it was there this morning," Harry replied. "Someone could have taken it,"

"Harry, no one other than Gryffindors can come in there, and no one knows about your invisibility cloak except Ron and Neville,"

"I know."

"Do you think Neville would take it?"

"No, I mean why would he need it?"

"I don't know." Hermione replied just as stumped as he was.

After Charms class, Harry had told Ron and Hermione to leave without him as he had to ask the Charms professor a question.

"Professor, I have a question to ask you,"

"What is it, Harry?"

"Is it possible to make yourself invisible without an invisibility cloak?" But even then Harry realized he already knew the answer to his question...Albus Dumbledore had said something about it in his first year.

"Yes, the disillusionment charm," Flitwick replied. "It is very advanced magic however, it's taught to seventh years,"

"Is there a way to reverse a disillusionment charm," Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, the counterspell is Revelio, or the revealment charm."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry replied.

During his break, Harry planned to meet Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room. However once again his plan was thwarted as an invisible force knock him backwards slightly.

Seizing on his Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons from Professor Snape, Harry attempted to cast a wordless revelio on the blocking mass.

On the corner of his eye, several colours revealed themselves. A young man with blue hair and blue eyes had his arms wrapped around a boy with black hair that curled at the ends, a densely freckled face and warm brown eyes. Next to them, a young woman with bushy light red hair and a densely freckled face knelt down next to a short boy. A blonde haired boy stood protectively before the two of them. The group seemed to be whispering amongst each other as another boy with black hair peeked up at him, almond green eyes meeting his own. His arms seemed to wrap over a young girl with light red hair and a similar set of green eyes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked obviously never seeing the face before in his entire life.

"Should we tell him?" A voice whispered softly. It seemed to be the young woman with bushy red hair.

"It can't hurt," The blue haired man replied.

"Rose Weasley," The bushy red haired woman said. "This is my brother Hugo." She continued referring to the boy, who Harry could see that Rose was trying to lace his shoes.

"James pranked him," Rose said, catching Harry's eyes.

"This is Albus," The blue haired man said, referring to the boy who was staring at him with a longing. "This is James," The blue haired man ruffled the boy whose black hair curled at the ends.

"And I am Lily." The young girl with the light red hair blurted out.

"And whose that," Harry asked.

"That's Scorpius," The blue haired man said, before the blonde could say anything. "And I'm Theodore but you usually call me Teddy," He said.

"Weasley?" Harry stood flabbergasted. "I thought I knew all of Ron's relatives,"

"You do," Albus said openly. "You told us yourself,"

"Who are you really?" Harry inquired.

"See I told you, he wouldn't believe us," Lily whined seizing on James' shirt.

"What year is it?" Theodore asked.

"1996." Harry replied. "Why?"

"We're from the future, 23 years to be exact," Theodore replied.

"And just how am I supposed to be certain you aren't death eaters," Harry asked.

"Ask us a question," Lily popped up.

"Yeah, if you ask us a question only you'd know then we couldn't be death eaters," James said.

"What kind of question should I ask?" Harry said.

"Doesn't matter, you told us everything," James stated.

"How did Sirius escape from Hogwarts in my third year? I want every detail," Harry said critically.

"You and Aunt Hermione went back in time using a time turner, and rescued Sirius using Buckbeak," Albus replied.

"Aunt Hermione," Harry stood shocked. But that would imply. "Whose your father?" He asked Rose.

"You don't know?" Hugo inquired condescendingly.

"Our father's name is Ron, Ron Weasley," Rose replied.

"Why did you tell him? He's obviously not uncle Harry," Hugo muttered darkly.

"Hugo, we are in the past," Rose clamped her hands upon Hugo's shoulders. "He doesn't know us yet,"

"If this is certainly true, you'll be spotted at this rate," Harry said rubbing his cheek absent-mindedly. "You and Lily look awfully alot like Ginny,"

"That's what McGonagall said," Rose said.

"Not to mention, James and Albus look alot like me and my father," Harry added.

"Yeah, you told us that," Lily said. "You said James looks alot like Grandpa."

"I suppose this was taken from my room," Harry said holding up his invisibility cloak.

"No, there's absolutely no way we could get up to Gryffindor tower," James said. "We don't know the password,"

But the look from Harry's eyes wasn't as convinced.

"Ok, I may have nicked it from your quarters but I haven't gotten in too much trouble with it," James said with a hint of a smile.

Harry suddenly came across a sudden train of thought. "You guys mustn't be spotted, the ministry has very strict guidelines about time travel," Harry said wrapping the invisibility cloak around them. "Whoever cast the disillusionment charm, now would be a good time,"

In an instant, the children's feet which were uncovered by the invisibility cloak became invisible.

"Follow me," Harry said, leading the children at the end of the corridor where a blank wall stood.

Harry paced three times in front of the wall. A door appeared, and Harry could hear several gasps of awe. He tried to open the door, and was shocked it opened with no effort at all.

He had tried several times to open the door when he suspected Draco had been in the Room of Requirement. He hadn't a clue what he had been doing but he summed up it had been to no good.

The disillusionment charm was removed, and the invisibility cloak was flicked over their heads.

"You never told us about this room," James retorted.

"You never asked," Harry pointed out. "Now you guys must stay here, and whatever you do don't let anyone in,"

Harry quickly cast a tempus. "Oh gee, I'm going to be so late,"

"Which class are you going to?" Lily inquired.

"Defense the dark arts," Harry replied.

"Slughorn?" James asked.

"No, Snape," Harry replied turning to leave the room of requirement.

Albus tugged on James' shirt.

"Can we tell him?" Albus asked James.

"You heard what he said, what happens if we get it in our heads to change the future," James muttered darkly.

"But this is the room, my father..." Scorpius said cautiously.

Albus returned the look of horror etched on Scorpius' face. "Indeed, we may be in the wrong place at the wrong time,"

Harry meanwhile aware that running was futile, had arrived panting harshly the moment he arrived in the classroom.

"Potter, that will be 5 points from Gryffindor for tardiness," Snape replied as he walked slowly into the classroom.

Harry made his way to Hermione who was busy dueling with Ron.

"Hermione," Harry asked whispering pleadingly.

"Harry, what is it," Hermione muttered quietly. "I need to focus,"

"I got to something to show you after class," Harry replied.

Ron was belted by a disarming charm and Harry stepped in, wincing at the damage done to his best mate.

Harry stood at a towering stance prepared to arm a wandless spell in Hermione's direction. He had gotten used to casting wordless spells under Snape's discretion and wanted to attempt a wandless spell.

He waved his hand attempting to land a disarming charm, Hermione's way.

A red light expelled from Hermione's wand.

Harry moved to the side causing the wall to burst in flames.

"Harry, why did you..?" Hermione asked frustrated.

"Mr. Potter, I thought I told you specifically that we were practicing wordless magic," Snape inquired coldly waving his wand in a particular manner causing the wall to cease burning.

"But Professor he..."

"Miss Granger..."

"I already know wordless magic," Harry replied. "I wanted to practice wandless magic,"

"Ambitious indeed and quite fitting for a Slytherin, Mr. Potter," Snape said. "That will be another 5 points for your cheek."

By the end of class, Harry was infuriated.

"You must keep this secret, Hermione," Harry stated as both of them crept under the invisibility cloak in the middle of the night, after curfew.

"Harry, aren't heading in the direction of the Room of Requirement,"

"Shhh," Harry brought a finger to his mouth.

Hermione followed quietly. After pacing thrice before the blank wall the door appeared. When Hermione reached out to open the door, Harry stopped her.

"I cast a stinging hex on the door," Harry replied and he opened the door.

"How did y-" Hermione inquired.

"You mean the wordless magic, I practiced,"

"You really are sharp, Harry,"

Out and about in the common room, Harry saw Teddy lounging on the sofa. James was in the middle of opening a cabinet on the side of the room, where Harry had found the rusted crown in his fifth year.

Lily seemed to be playing dressup though it was anyone's guess as to how the room had provided her with a wardrobe. Hugo was playing with building blocks, and Rose was snuggled against Scorpius reading a book.

When Hermione followed behind Harry, she carefully took in the room. Her eyes lingered on the young boy with brown hair and brown eyes, a specific freckled face who was playing near the sofa where she caught sight of a young woman with bushy red hair in the arms of a young blonde. How she seemed so immersed in her books, she looked beyond at her freckled face. Quickly she put two together as the earlier words spoken of Harry had become clear.

These were her children from the future. She was their mother, her husband none other than Ronald Weasley. Quite promptly she fainted.

End Notes: I wrote this story for the 12 days challenge. Quite frankily I wanted something fluffy, I was thinking of making a Snarry out of this. But quite frankily I'm tired of reading Snape/Harry slash stories where the ratings have to be changed because of lemons. Not to mention Snape and Harry so OOC, and I don't like writing OOCness even though I can read it.. Also quite frankily I can't imagine a good IC story with Snarry and Fluff in it. All Snarry fluffy Christmas stories that I've read sound cliche to me though I couldn't fit a Snarry in here even if I wanted to.

Originally I wanted to write a story where Next Gen meets Golden gen because I never seen a story where Albus Severus meets Snape other then in a portrait. I originally wanted Sirius Black included, but then Harry wouldn't have any real motivation to want his Christmas to be special. Because most of the characters in which Harry names his children are characters given prominent roles in books 5 and 6. We only see Luna and Snape developing any sort of relationship in book 5. Harry really has no reason to invite Luna for Christmas in book 5. In this plotline however Harry has to invite Luna for Christmas. Also if Albus Severus is to meet his parents in the past, Harry can't be with Cho which would have happened if this had taken place in Harry's fifth year. The sole motivation for this story however is to write a Snape/Harry fluff fic which I can only see happening when Snape is everything else but a lover to Harry.


End file.
